<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asking for a Favor by Deadz116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815530">Asking for a Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116'>Deadz116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen asks Ianto to check in on Rhys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper &amp; Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asking for a Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For you Big Finish listener's out there<br/>This is set prior to the Big Finish Story Torchwood: Rhys and Ianto's Excellent Barbecue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the city of Cardiff there are good people &amp; there are bad people, there are monsters &amp; there are idiots. but let me tell you about a good person,  one of those good people are Ianto jones who at this moment is making his state of the art coffee, ya know the coffee that makes people say (You haven't tried coffee once you've tried Ianto's coffee).</p><p>Gwen cooper was currently looking for him &amp; she needed his help.<br/>Gwen walked into torchwood three,<br/>"Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm" he put the spoon down after stirring "Ahh ya know, I dunno how I do it but this is really good coffee.. Hmm" he takes a sip of his coffee and leans on the counter.</p><p>"ianto" a familiar voice calls out to him<br/>Gwen walks though the door and walks over to him<br/>"There you are"<br/>"Gwen, hey what's up, do you want some coffee"<br/>"Oh No thanks I just need to talk to you"<br/>"about what" he asked <br/>"Is about Rhys"<br/>"Rhys what about him?<br/>Gwen sighs "ya know what I think I will have some coffee"<br/>"now there's an answer I was looking for" he smirks while starting to make Gwen her coffee<br/>she rolls her eyes "Oh shut up" she says while leaning against the counter<br/>"So what about Rhys" ianto asks<br/>"I'm worried about him"<br/>ianto pours milk into Gwen's cup "Worried how, what's wrong with him"<br/>he doesn't talk to me about how he feels"<br/>he finish's stirring her coffee and hands it  to her "he wont talk to you, what are you to having troubles in your relationship or something"<br/>"No No Nothing like that" she shakes her head<br/>Ianto folds his arms together "Then what what's up with him"<br/>Gwen takes  sip of her coffee before talking "Three weeks ago his friend Dav Passed away" she said sadly<br/>ianto sighs in sympathy "I'm sorry" <br/>"the funeral was last week, we went there, all of davs family &amp; friends were there... it was a good service" Gwen takes a sip from her coffee  "after we got home from the service I tried talking to Rhys about it but, he didn't want to talk about it"<br/>"Sodding hell its 2009, aren't we in  a time where men can be open with their emotions more without being scrutinized, &amp; besides That's his friend &amp; your his wife he's bound to have to talk to you about it sometime" ianto said already annoyed<br/>"Well he bloody hasn't and ever since we got married we made a promise to each other, to help each other overcome all obstacles, but for Rhys" she pauses and then sighs "For Rhys its like.. its like he's desperately trying to avoid talking about dav as much as he can no matter how much I try to talk to him about it"<br/>ianto unfolds his arms "why are you telling me this Gwen" he asks <br/>"because I trust you &amp; your my friend"<br/>ianto smiles knowing how good of friends they are<br/>"I.. I just need a favor ianto"<br/>"Go on" he says sighing<br/>"Rhys is having a barbeque today with his mates" she's says while taking a few sips from her coffee<br/>"what do you want me to do" ianto asks<br/>"I Just want you to check up on him, talk to him, try &amp; get him to open up"<br/>ianto folds his arms again "Why me"<br/>"Because your the only bloke I know whos not up his own arse"<br/>they both chuckle while clutching their Mugs<br/>"Alright fine I'll do it" <br/>Gwen then lets out a sigh of relief<br/>"Thank you ianto, alright you should tell him that you came there because you didn't have anything else to do" <br/>"Yes yes alright Gwen, I think  I know how to tell a good lie"<br/>"Alright then you think of a good one then"<br/>he thinks for a second before sighing "Yours is better"<br/>Gwen smirks "ok so lets stick with that then, So what I want you to do is just go there &amp; speak to him, see if he'll talk to you or open up"<br/>ianto takes a few sips of his coffee "well its been  a while since I've been to  a party, I mean I could get that bottle of bubbly I have at the back of the fridge or could bring some board games or both"<br/>this time ianto gargles down all his coffee &amp; puts the mug down. <br/>attempting to walk away Gwen then grabs him by the arm to say one more thing "Just, Just make sure he's ok"<br/>Ianto nods "I will" he walks out of the room leaving Gwen by herself. <br/>she then take another sip from her mug "Hmm this really is good coffee".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little experiment i decided to do &amp;  I only half enjoyed it and it was marvelous, this is the conversation I imaged went down between these two before the BF story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>